Sincere Hearts
by Inugami Elric
Summary: House hizo una apuesta hace 9 años... Ahora debe cumplirla. Una nueva médico llega al PPTH... Incluyo mi propia OC La verdad no soy buena escribiendo resúmenes,
1. Chapter 1

**_ Sincere hearts_**

** Notas previas: ** Los personajes de House MD pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U. Por ningún motivo utilices esta historia sin mi consentimiento ¬¬. Escribe al mail si la vas a poner en alguna web.

Me he vuelto hiperultrasuperextra fan de esta serie, y se me ocurrió escribir un fanfic en el cual yo me colara en el PPTH … Realidad alternativa, línea de tiempo contemporánea a la de mediados de la 2ª temporada y principios de la 3ª.

Advertencias? PG13, romance, sangre (es una serie de médicos, ne?), ocio, ironías al por mayor... ya saben, lo de siempre.

Espero les guste, va dedicada a tods los fans de la serie, a mi linda familia y a mis amigos y amigas que siempre me han apoyado.

Dejen reviews porfis!!

Un grupo de jóvenes se encuentra en medio de un partido de básquetball en el gimnasio de la universidad. Éste se desarrolla como parte de las actividades de celebración del aniversario de la institución, y los grupos en los que están divididas las distintas carreras apoyan a sus respectivos equipos con entusiasmo.

Todo parece bien hasta que uno de ellos se detiene repentinamente, como si algo le doliese a un costado, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. El juego continúa por un instante pero cuando el jugador comienza a toser sangre todos los demás detienen el juego. Cuando uno de sus compañeros se acerca para auxiliarlo, el joven se desmaya y comienza a presentar convulsiones.

** Capítulo 1: Cortados por la misma tijera.**

House entró a su oficina como todas las mañanas, un poco tarde, llevando consigo una carpeta con la ficha médica de un paciente. Ello no hubiese llamado mucho la atención de los tres médicos jóvenes si tras House no entrase de forma un poco insegura una joven, de baja estatura, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, de expresión curiosa y cuya credencial en la inmaculada bata hacía notar el hecho de que ahora formaba parte del staff del PPTH.

- Muchacho de 21 años, presenta hemoptisis y convulsiones mientras jugaba un partido de básquetball por la alianza roja de su universidad – Dice House, acercándose al mesón al mismo tiempo que lanza la carpeta sobre éste – hasta esta tarde, lo único rojo que escupía este chico era el ketchup consumido en los perritos calientes que vendían para juntar fondos – poniendo una expresión de elocuencia – Ah, veo caras interrogantes, eh? – dirigiéndose a los tres patos que tenían clavados sus ojos en la recién llegada – Pam Delbruck, medicina general. Se une a nuestro equipo de trabajo desde hoy.

- Bienvenida señorita Delbruck – dice Cameron, sonriendo. Delbruck contesta con el mismo entusiasmo mientras le da la mano a Foreman.

- Gracias doctora Cameron, doctor Foreman – dirigiendo su mirada hacia Chase – doctor Chase – con quién intercambia un frío apretón de manos – es un honor trabajar junto a ustedes…

- Bien, ya basta de bienvenidas y a lo que vinimos – interrumpe House acercando el pizarrón mientras Delbruck se ve obligada a tomar asiento junto al grupo.

- ¿Hemoptisis y convulsiones al mismo tiempo? Puede ser un traumatismo encéfalocraneano… Es posible que la sangre no provenga de sus pulmones – dice Foreman.

- Es lo mismo que pienso yo – asiente House – claro que… difiero en lo del TEC – mientras anota los síntomas en el pizarrón – los de urgencias lo iban a poner en cuarentena por tuberculosis, pero alcancé a impedirlo antes de tener que hacer las horas de clínica…

- ¿Por qué descartó la tuberculosis? – Pregunta Chase.

- Simple: el chico no parece debilitado de forma alguna, según el informe estaba jugando básketball cuando le dio la tontera… De ser tuberculosis se hubiese sentido débil y no hubiese estado presumiendo de sus habilidades deportivas en el aniversario de la universidad después de una noche de juerga… ¿Sugerencias?

- Síndrome anafiláctico – sugiere Cameron – Pudo causar un fenómeno hemorrágico y las convulsiones a causa de un alergeno…

- ¿Qué más? – Pregunta House, sin mirar.

- Una infección – dice Foreman.

- ¿Otra sugerencia?

- Puede ser… Lupus – responde Chase, pensativo.

Los ojos de los tres patos se clavaron nuevamente en Pam cuando ésta refutó la teoría de Chase.

- No me parece un caso de lupus… En este informe de ingreso se explicita que el paciente presenta una ligera fiebre y se queja de un dolor a un costado. – contesta Delbruck – Eso apoya las teorías de la doctora Cameron y del doctor Foreman… Pero el dolor al costado… Creo que tenemos otro síntoma…

- Interesante, doctora Delbruck – interrumpe House – ¿Sugiere que el dolor al costado tiene que ver con el sangrado y con las convulsiones? Hmm… Número equivocado…

Delbruck miró divertida, mientras House le dirigía la misma mirada traviesa.

- Nop…

- Entonces?

- Algo aparte del sangrado y las convulsiones… Pleuresía debida a un derrame…

- ¡Pero eso apoya lo del lupus! – dice Cameron.

- No, a menos que las convulsiones sean causadas por un daño neurológico…

- … Para el cual el paciente debió haber presentado otros síntomas anteriormente que le hubiesen hecho consultar antes – contesta Foreman.

Chase hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando House anotó la sugerencia de Pam en el pizarrón.

- Entonces revisemos los pulmones del muchacho, a ver si ahí está hecho un mar. De paso, háganle pruebas para alergenos, si está consciente le preguntan por alergias, le hacen exámenes de sangre, orina, y pruebas para descartar la infección. ¡A trabajar! – Dice House mientras deja la oficina – Pueden conocerse mejor mientras le hacen los tests al paciente.

Cuando House se retiró, se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo por un momento, que fue roto por el ruido de la silla de Cameron y la dulce voz de ésta.

- Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer… Por cierto Delbruck, ¿en dónde estudiaste medicina?

- En Hopkins… ¿Nos dividimos el trabajo o lo hacemos todo de una?

- Igual que House – agrega Foreman – supongo que tú y Cameron se encargarán de lo relacionado con las pruebas de alergenos, Chase y yo hacemos los cultivos microbianos, ¿Les parece bien?

- Claro, por mí no hay problema – contesta Cameron, a lo que Delbruck asiente con la cabeza. Mientras caminan hacia la habitación del paciente, Chase nota que Delbruck cojea ligeramente de la pierna derecha.

- Eso es… – indicando la pierna de Delbruck.

- Ah! Esto – Apunta a su rodilla – Secuela de una fiebre reumática… Ya sabes lo rencorosas que resultan esas enfermedades – contesta guiñando un ojo y sonriendo – ¿Qué haremos primero, le robamos sangre o le clavamos agujitas en el brazo? – dice mientras entra a la habitación del paciente.

- Le tomaremos muestras de sangre para que Foreman y Chase las analicen – Dice Cameron, entrando también a la habitación. Después seguimos con las pruebas de alergenos…

- Bien. Si gustas me encargo de hacer el hemograma; también tengo conocimientos en hematología.

- No hay problema – Asintió Cameron, acercándose a la cama del paciente para hablar con él. Pam simplemente toma una aguja y sin más extrae las muestras mientras Allison mantiene al paciente relajado.

Foreman y Chase observan desde afuera.

- La ves? Se comporta como House... habla como House, e incluso camina como House – Murmura Chase.

- Qué tienes contra ella? – Pregunta Foreman.

- Es raro… Pareciera como si fuese la hija de House.

- Que yo sepa, House nunca ha tenido hijos…

- Una que no haya reconocido…

- ¿Y si es sólo coincidencia?

- Demasiada para mi gusto… Qué se yo, si no es hija puede ser sobrina…

- No irás a boicotearle el trabajo a la muchacha, ¿verdad?

- No, simplemente no me agrada su carácter…

Chase se retira mientras Foreman se queda a esperar las muestras del paciente.

Greg se había ido a molestar un rato a su amigo James Wilson.

- Así es que tienes una nueva doctora en tu equipo...

- Sí, Pam Delbruck, 24 años, toda una cerebrito… Graduada con honores desde Hopkins.

- Igual que tú… ¿Es por eso que la aceptaste en tu equipo?

- Nop. Cabe decir también que para la edad que tiene aparenta menos años… Sin embargo, está casi tan buena como Cameron.

- Entonces…

- Tampoco es ese el motivo por el que dejé que Cuddy la incluyera con mis patos.

- Su padre te lo pidió…

- No es Chase. Y no conozco a sus padres.

- Tiene un interesante historial como delincuente juvenil.

- ¡Al contrario! Es sorprendente que no tenga prontuario alguno.

Wilson se pasó una mano por el cabello, cosa que House aprovechó para quitarle el recipiente del almuerzo.

- Si sigues comiendo ensaladas y pollito acabarás más flaco que los tobillos de Cuddy…

Wilson intentó recuperar su colación pero House no pensaba entregársela.

- Ya te gustaría… En fin… ¿Vas a decirme por qué la contrataste?

House le miró directamente a los ojos, dejando el recipiente del almuerzo sobre el escritorio de su amigo.

- No. Averígualo por tu cuenta si eres tan listo – contestó, poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la oficina de Wilson – Será divertido – Contestó ante la expresión desconcertada de Wilson.

** Notas finales: ** Espero que este fanfic haya comenzado de una forma decente, es el primero que escribo sobre House MD y además incluyendo un OC (original character). El apellido Delbruck fue porque estaba buscando uno que se pareciera a mi apellido real, y justo encontré este, que es de un biólogo estadounidense que estudió cómo los virus infectan a las células vivas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Sincere hearts_**

** Notas previas: ** Aparte del disclaimer de siempre, eso de que los personajes no son míos salvo la dra. Delbruck, que es sin fines de lucro y etc, decir que en el capítulo anterior me mandé un pequeño error: lupus SÍ cursa con fiebre. Así es que lo arreglé para que no quedara tan feo. Como sea, sigo en mis trece de estar de colada en el equipo de House y de hacerle la vida imposible a Chase (ya quisiera yo uu)… Las mismas advertencias del capítulo anterior y al que nos corresponde.

** Capítulo 2: El espejo.**

9 años atrás

Una chica de quince años en una de las habitaciones del PPTH. Parece tranquila, está consciente aunque conectada a varios monitores y a un pie de goteo.

Miraba por la ventana, la cálida brisa de verano agitaba las hojas del árbol que lucía afuera. De repente hace un gesto de dolor, llevándose la mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda.

- ¡Ouh, duele!... – Un par de lágrimas asoman por sus ojos – Pero quiero irme a casa luego… Contrólate, contrólate… No sientes dolor…

Logra calmarse, apoyando su cabeza contra las almohadas de la cama.

- Ya sabes qué responder. "Estoy bien".

Poco después entra una enfermera trayendo el desayuno, acompañada de Cuddy.

- Buenos días Pam – Dice Cuddy, sonriendo – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Estoy bien, gracias doctora Cuddy.

- Me alegro. Si tu evolución continúa tan bien como hasta ahora, te daremos el alta muy pronto…

- ¡Genial!

La enfermera acerca la mesita con la bandeja del desayuno a la cama de Pam. Ella come con agrado las tostadas, bebe el vaso de leche, come la ensalada de frutas con tal entusiasmo que Cuddy sonríe sin razón. La doctora se acerca a Pam y poniendo una mano sobre el cabello de la chica, acariciándola, dice:

- Me da gusto verte comer con tal entusiasmo. Hasta hace algunos días no querías comer debido a ese dolor de estómago tan fuerte que presentabas…

- Gracias a usted me estoy recuperando… Ya no tengo molestia alguna respecto de eso.

- No sólo gracias a mí. También gracias al doctor House.

- ¿¡El doctor House!? ¡Él sólo se dedica a reírse de mi!

- Es su extraña forma de expresarte aprecio. Pero de verdad se preocupa por ti.

- Me dijo que parecía tener doce años… ¡Ya tengo quince!

- Tómatelo como un cumplido… Las mujeres siempre desean verse más jóvenes que la edad real que tienen – Contestó Cuddy, guiñándole un ojo.

- Yo quiero salir luego de aquí para poder jugar en mi computadora, cuidar de mis mascotas… ¿Le había contado sobre la pareja de cotorras ninfa que tenemos en casa?

- Estás de buen ánimo hoy, eh…

- Sí… Tengo muchas ganas de salir del hospital, aunque debo reconocer que voy a echarla de menos…

- Podemos seguir viéndonos. Cuando tengas que venir a tus chequeos puedes pasar a mi oficina a saludarme…

En ese momento entra House, llevando el historial médico de Pam.

- ¿Por qué hablan como si fuese una despedida?, aún tienen mucho tiempo para seguir conociéndose...

- House, Pam será dada de alta en dos días más…

- Ah, sí, ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Porque ya me siento bien – Interrumpe Pam – Buenos días – agrega, con un dejo irónico en su voz.

- Buenos días pequeña… Cuddy, ella debe quedarse acá al menos una semana más…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclama Pam, molesta.

- ¿Por qué? El tratamiento hizo remitir la inflamación y el dolor, la fiebre y ya no presenta faringitis. Estará bien…

House se ubica a la izquierda de la cama de Pam, tomando suavemente el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta del dolor? Es que es un síntoma demasiado subjetivo para ser evaluado – Pam intenta hacer que House suelte su brazo, pero él no cede – ¿Te sugiere algo esta muñeca izquierda inflamada?

- ¡No tengo nada! – Exclama Pam mientras House suelta su brazo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Pam? –pregunta Cuddy, preocupada.

- ¿No es obvio? Quiere volver luego a casa… Nunca te dirá que aún le duelen las articulaciones aunque se sienta como si le hubiesen pegado entre todos los de la escuela…

Pam se deja caer sobre su espalda, encima de las almohadas. Cuddy se le acerca, ante lo cual Pam desvía la mirada.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Pregunta Cuddy.

- El doctor House miente – Responde Pam – Me siento muy bien.

House hace una expresión graciosa y luego dice, indicando a la nariz de Pam.

- Es posible – dice House – Pero a que ese sangrado nasal no es gracias a la bonita delantera que deja entrever la blusa de Cuddy…

Pam se lleva la mano derecha a la humedad que sentía manar de su nariz, cuando la retira nota el rojo en sus dedos.

- Oh, maldición…

Cuddy se apresura a tratar la epistaxis, mientras House saca uno de los exámenes de la carpeta.

- Además tenemos que hacerte algunas pruebas más – Mostrando el examen a Cuddy y a Pam – Este salió malo. Muy malo…

- Qué… Tan malo? – Pregunta Pam, temerosa.

- Lo suficientemente malo como para tener que…

Pam comienza a presentar movimientos erráticos, espasmos, y de pronto queda inconsciente. Cuddy auxilia a la chica mientras House se acerca a la puerta.

- ¡Enfermera! ¡Rápido!

fin del flashback

Delbruck parpadeó un par de veces antes de despertar completamente. Después de acabar con el hemograma se había ido a la sala de diagnósticos, en la cual se había quedado dormida sobre el mesón ante su laptop. Los primeros en encontrarla fueron los otros tres patos, Foreman puso una expresión comprensiva, Cameron se acercó para despertarla y Chase miró desde la distancia, preparándose un café sin poner atención a nadie.

- Delbruck, Delbruck, despierta… – Cameron puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Pam, moviéndola suavemente.

- Mmm… mmmh… me… me dormí! – murmuró la joven, desperezándose lentamente. Foreman había traído un café para ella, el cual se encontraba al lado de su laptop junto a un sobre de azúcar.

Delbruck pasó del sobrecito de azúcar y tomó directamente el café, sin siquiera endulzarlo.

- Cameron, Foreman… Gracias, estuve aquí toda la noche y se me pasó la hora! Por cierto, están ya los resultados de laboratorio?

- Sí, y nada de alergias – contesta Cameron.

- Tampoco tiene infecciones – interviene Chase, acercándose a la mesa con una taza de café en la mano – estamos donde empezamos.

- El hemograma muestra niveles bajos de azúcar en la sangre – agrega Delbruck – además, una de las enfermeras me dijo que sus heces eran demasiado oscuras.

- Por lo menos tenemos un par de síntomas extra – Dice House, entrando a la sala – hipoglicemia y heces oscuras, sumado a lo que tenemos, ¿Qué nos dice?

- Hemorragia digestiva – contesta Cameron – explica el vómito, las heces…

- … Pero no explica la pleuresía ni las convulsiones, jovencita. ¿Algo más?

- Tal vez Cameron tenga razón – dice Delbruck – y esos otros dos trastornos se deban a otra enfermedad…

- El chico también presenta deshidratación y escalofríos – afirma Chase – lo habíamos atribuido al shock debido al sangramiento, pero no han mejorado…

- Entonces tenemos otros dos síntomas más… A este paso necesitaré otra pizarra y más marcadores… Estos van a quedar sin tinta muy pronto…

- ¿Y si consumió alguna droga en la fiesta de la noche anterior al incidente? – Pregunta Chase.

- Los tests para drogas dicen que está limpio – responde Foreman – Pero quizás se intoxicó con algo… Tal vez sea una intoxicación alimentaria…

- Hmmm… Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Pues bien, vayan a la universidad, averiguen la procedencia de la comida que sirven en las celebraciones y actividades – ordena House – Chase se encarga de ello, mientras que Cameron y Foreman visitan la casa del chiquillo. Delbruck, tú vienes conmigo.

Delbruck acompañó a House, mientras los demás se retiraban de la sala.

Caminaron hasta recepción ante la mirada curiosa de algunos que no conocían a Delbruck. Llamaba la atención de los presentes la sincronía de los pasos de ambos. Parecían tan… similares. Incluso Cuddy, que venía por el pasillo en dirección a increpar a House, se quedó mirándolos un momento.

- House, tienes que…

- Oh sí – interrumpió House – Hacer las horas de clínica. No te preocupes, puedes darlas por cumplidas – recibiendo el historial de manos de Cuddy – Por Delbruck – mientras le entrega la carpeta rápidamente a Delbruck.

- ¡¡Q… q… q… QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?? – exclama la joven, abriendo ampliamente sus verdes ojos en señal de sorpresa.

House aprovecha de escapar, y Cuddy se ve obligada a dejar a Delbruck a cargo de las horas de clínica.

- Hablaré con House – Dice, mientras va siguiendo al médico.

- ¡Doctora Cuddy! ¡¿Y yo que hago?!

- Las horas de clínica, por mientras – contesta, ante la atónita mirada de Pam.

- Y ahora… ¿Tengo de dónde elegir?

Continuará

** Notas finales: ** Conocimos algo más sobre Delbruck, la dejamos con las horas de clínica de House y mandamos a los patitos a investigar al paciente (adoro esas escenas estilo CSI :3). En el próximo capítulo veremos qué lograron averiguar los chicos sobre el paciente y por supuesto cómo le fue a Delbruck con las horas de clínica que House debía cumplir. En fin, el tiempo apremia así es que por ahora es todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Sincere hearts_**

** Notas previas: ** Aparte del disclaimer de siempre, eso de que los personajes no son míos salvo la dra. Delbruck, que es sin fines de lucro y etc, creo que por ahora no tengo más que agregar, así es que derechito al capítulo.

** Capítulo 3: Deducciones.**

Cameron y Foreman se encuentran ante la puerta del apartamento nº 9, el apartamento en el cual vive Charles, el paciente que están tratando. Cameron abre la puerta y junto a Foreman entran observando todo a su alrededor.

El apartamento no era muy grande, un living, una cocina, baño y un dormitorio; tan desordenado como un joven de 21 años con poco tiempo para limpiar podía estar. Allison recordó sus propios días de estudiante, en donde tener una oportunidad para lavar la ropa u ordenar un poco el apartamento eran ocasiones muy escasas debido a los estudios y a las diversas actividades que se tienen cuando se está en la universidad. Foreman entró en el dormitorio, revisando los cajones en busca de rastros de comida o algo venenoso. Se agachó para ver debajo de la cama, buscando escapes de gas, tóxicos o algo que sirviera de evidencia, pero fuera de dos pares de zapatos y una caja de preservativos vacía, nada.

Cameron buscó en la cocina. Y nada, todo parecía limpio – nadie dijo que el lugar estuviese sucio, sólo desordenado – aunque claro, los platos donde deberían estar los vasos y éstos donde se guarda los cereales. Al verificar que en la cocina estaba todo en orden, pasó a revisar el baño.

- ¡Foreman! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – preguntó Cameron, desde el baño.

En pocos segundos Foreman estuvo también en el baño del departamento. No faltó que Allison le dijese qué había encontrado en el cajón tras el espejo; con sólo ver lo que había además de las lociones y cremas, supusieron que habían encontrado la respuesta.

- ¿Piroxicam? ¿Un analgésico no esteroideo? – Dijo Foreman, tomando una de las tres cajas que había en el cajón. Al lado, cinco cajas de suplementos de hierro.

- Puede producir hemorragias gástricas cuando se toma por un tiempo demasiado prolongado… Creo que tenemos una causa.

- Tienes razón, será mejor decirle a House.

- Volvamos entonces…

Mientras tanto, en el PPTH…

Delbruck en el box de atención nº 1.

- Hmmm… Lo que el chico tiene… – Observando al paciente, quién se rascaba desesperado – es insomnio…

El paciente, un niño de cinco años, se ríe alocadamente ante la atónita mirada de Pam.

- Hey! Qué te parece tan gracioso!

- El nombre gracioso que le puso usted pues…

- ¿Nombre gracioso? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Que yo sepa, se les llama granitos, nada más…

Delbruck respira hondo, mira fijamente al paciente y poniendo su expresión más molesta, contestó.

- Mira, lo que pasa es que tú no puedes dormir de la alergia que te dan las picaduras de las pulgas…

- Un momento! – interviene la madre del niño – En mi casa no hay pulgas. Es una casa decente y no tenemos animales.

- ¿Ni un perrito, o un gatito?

- Ugh, ni soñarlo… Lo que mi hijo tiene es una alergia a las telas sintéticas… Seguro fue cuando se puso ese disfraz rentado…

- ¿Está usted dudando de mi diagnóstico?

- Usted está diciendo que mi hijo ha sido picado de pulgas… ¡Qué asco!

Otro suspiro profundo, esta vez mira fijamente a la madre.

- Señora, cuando yo digo que estos "granitos" son provocados por picaduras de pulgas, es porque sé distinguir entre las picaduras de insectos y una simple urticaria alérgica – Dirigiéndose al niño – Oye, ¿Alguno de tus amiguitos tiene mascotas en casa?

- ¡Yo nunca dejo que las toque! – interrumpe la madre.

- ¡Cállese señora, deje que el niño conteste!

- Sí, pero como mi mamá no permite que los toque… Además no voy a las casas de los chicos que tienen animales.

- Comprendo – nuevamente a la señora – dígame, ¿ese abrigo de piel que lleva lo ha comprado recientemente?

- Por supuesto! ¿No nota lo nuevo que está? Se nota que usted nunca ha tenido uno de estos, así de lujoso y caro.

- Quizás, pero ¿conoce la procedencia de esas pieles?

- Son finísimas! Traídas directamente desde el extranjero… de las mejores peleterías de Europa…

- Permítame ver su brazo – Dice Delbruck, al mismo tiempo que toma la mano de la dama.

Claramente, evidencias de picaduras también.

- Usted también presenta picaduras. No se ven muy claramente porque usted no tiene alergia a las pulgas, porque seguramente ha estado expuesta a ellas. Pero su hijo, cuidado dentro de una burbuja aséptica, a la primera que toma contacto con un agente extraño, le causa alergia, exacerbando los efectos que los anticoagulantes de las pulgas producen en la piel. Le daré esta pomada para que la aplique en la piel del niño y que disminuya la picazón, y le recomiendo que deje que el pobre salga a jugar al patio, a la calle, con sus amigos… Le fortalecerá el estar en contacto con los contaminantes, con la suciedad… Sino va a ser un enclenque toda su vida, porque no tendrá las defensas necesarias gracias a que mamá lo encerró en casa toda su vida.

- ¿Está diciendo que soy yo la pulgosa?

- Usted no. Sus abrigos de piel. Supongo que los compra en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo, verdad?

- Pues sí… pero…

- Obviamente los tienen en una bodega, la cual está bien vigilada con alarmas… y perros. Los perros tienen pulgas, las cuales por error a veces se enganchan de la piel de los abrigos. Luego usted los compra y voilá! Lleva las pulgas a casa…

- Mamá, ¿Entonces tú también tienes insopmio porque te picaron las pulguitas?

- Es usted una pésima doctora… Atreverse a insultarme de esa manera!

- Tómelo como quiera. Por ahora, debería dejar de comprarse esos abrigos tan feos. ¿Sabe que para hacer uno sólo de chinchilla se necesita matar a novecientas de ellas? Y claro, las matan con golpes eléctricos, o a veces a golpes… Lo cual las aturde y cuando las despellejan los pobres animales están semiinconscientes, por lo que debido al dolor llegan a orinar y defecar sobre esas lindas pieles – Delbruck sonríe ante la expresión de asco de la mujer – Sin contar la sangre que les sale, y los horribles chillidos que hacen los animalillos… Realmente macabro. Pero como hay señoras como usted a las que les gustan esas asquerosidades en lugar de respetar a los pobres bichitos que son tan adorables vivos, pues es negocio… Lindo, ¿Verdad? – finaliza, extendiendo una receta médica.

La señora toma a su hijo de la mano, le arrebata la boleta de prescripción a Delbruck y sale indignada del box de atención. Delbruck la observa mientras ve que al salir del hospital la mujer se quita el abrigo y lo tira al basurero, desde el cual un indigente que pasa por el lugar lo saca y se lo coloca como si nada.

- vieja ridícula – Murmura Delbruck – ¡El siguiente!

House se había refugiado en la oficina de Wilson. El oncólogo revisaba algunos informes de sus pacientes, mientras el ojiazul jugaba con una pelota de trapo. Ocasionalmente, se la lanzaba a la cabeza de Wilson, a sabiendas de que más allá de molestarle no le haría daño alguno. Wilson se conformaba con responder con gruñidos y mohínes, ya que sabía que aunque le reclamara a House por su actitud, él no le dejaría de molestar y quizás hasta se ensañaría.

- Y… ¿Lograste recordar? – Le pregunta el ojiazul al joven oncólogo.

- ¿recordar qué?

- Me preguntabas algo ayer, ¿Es que no tienes memoria? Ah, sí, es cierto, los caballeros no tienen memoria. Bien lo saben las enfermeras curvilíneas de este hospital…

- De verdad House, no entiendo de qué hablas…

- ¿No recuerdas a ningún niño prodigio por ahí? ¿Algo como Doggie Howser, Baby Einstein o similares…?

- Hablas de Delbruck, ¿Verdad?

House se limita a asentir con la cabeza, sin dejar de jugar con la pelota. Wilson deja por un momento las carpetas, como si una repentina idea hubiese cruzado por su mente. Parpadea un par de veces, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, hasta que dirige su mirada hacia House y finalmente contesta.

- ¿No me digas que Delbruck es esa niña Delbruck que…?

- La misma – Asiente House.

- ¿Pero no habías dicho esa vez que ibas a ignorar ese asun…?

Greg se pone de pie, frente a frente a James. Le obliga a mirarle a los ojos, sonriendo.

- En realidad me gustaba, y me gusta, picanearle el orgullo a esa chica. Cumplí con mi parte, le toca demostar que se lo ganó.

James miró sorprendido a Greg. Éste sonreía con una maliciosa y traviesa expresión en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que el castaño se volvía a acomodar en su silla del escritorio.

- Eres impredecible Greg…

Continuará

** Notas finales: ** Éste no fue un capítulo muy largo, pero al menos tenemos más pistas de lo que le ocurre al enfermo. Y claro, la actitud de Pam hacia los pacientes de clínica, ¿qué ideas tendrá en su cabecita? Pues eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo :3


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Sincere hearts_**

Por Inugami House

** Notas previas: ** Aparte del disclaimer de siempre, eso de que los personajes no son míos salvo la dra. Delbruck, que es sin fines de lucro y etc… Gracias por seguir leyendo este desvarío . Sigamos con la historia, que al parecer está interesante y que me está resultando un gusto escribir.

Ufff, la demora… Hay que culpar de ello a los profes, que me hicieron dar examen en casi todo y como verán tuve que estudiar y eso… la vida del estudiante es muy dura.

** Capítulo 4: usos y abusos.**

9 años atrás

Pam se encuentra en la azotea del PPTH, observando hacia el enorme campus. La puerta que comunicaba la azotea con el edificio se abre despacio, y Pam parece saber de quién se trata, aún sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Sabía que te encontraría en este lugar. Cuddy está desesperada…

- Doctor Wilson – Contestó la chica, sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte – estoy simplemente harta de todo esto. Necesito respirar un momento antes de volver.

- ¿House te dijo alguna pesadez?

- Aparte de las habituales, no – dijo Pam, mirando al oncólogo que se apoyaba en la baranda de la azotea a su lado – estoy cansada de ser paciente…

- La paciencia es una virtud…

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que hasta cuando estoy perdiendo el tiempo acá… Por cierto, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes…

- Pam, es necesario…

- ¡Ya sé que todos esos exámenes, inyecciones, scanners, todo, todo es necesario para de una vez recuperarme! Pero yo ya estoy cansada de esto. Quiero irme, y ya.

- Comprendo que quieras irte, pero… – Wilson intentaba ser lo más conciliador posible, pero ante el carácter explosivo de la chica, tan similar al de House, le costaba encontrar las palabras.

- No, usted no me comprende. Usted nunca ha estado en mi lugar…

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y los conocidos pasos desiguales se oyeron en la azotea.

- ¿Ya se te pasaron los berrinches? – Pregunta House, colocándose junto a Wilson. Pero Pam no responde.

- Cuddy está como loca, poco más y te pone en la lista de personas perdidas del FBI… – Continúa House, a pesar de los gestos de James por que se callase o al menos intentase ser más diplomático.

House le dirigió una mirada al oncólogo. También se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba intentando disimular su llanto, pero esa era su manera de hacer las cosas. Wilson se limitó a dar un suspiro largo, mientras House volvía a mirar a Pam.

- ¿Vas a ir o te llevo yo? – Dice House, un poco más molesto.

- ¿Y cómo va a llevarme sin caerse? ¿O va a usarme de bastón provisorio?

James sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal ante las duras palabras de Pam. Temía que House se enojase de verdad ante el ataque personal y estaba dispuesto a hacer de mediador.

- Los bastones pequeños y defectuosos no son muy seguros. Preferiría sedarte y pedir que trajeran una camilla, es más fácil.

La expresión de ambos, dura pero curiosamente desprovista de odio o crueldad, le hizo comprender que esta no era la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaban en un duelo de palabras en el cual ambos habían disparado su artillería más pesada.

- Yo todavía tengo el músculo de mi pierna – contestó Pam.

- Y yo todavía puedo doblar perfectamente mi rodilla. Estamos iguales.

- No tengo una cicatriz tan grande…

- No tengo una rodilla tiesa como un fósil – touché – y además mis glóbulos rojos están perfectamente normales. Y hay los suficientes como para repartirlos si me diera la gana.

- Son SUS eritrocitos. Seguro que si le hacen una transfusión con su sangre a un paciente, sus glóbulos rojos intoxican al paciente y acaba cargándoselo.

- No me estés dando ideas para deshacerme de ti… Aunque conociéndote, probablemente tus pequeños eritrocitos desiguales le hagan la pelea a los míos y quizás les ganen… Con un poco de suerte.

Pam cede, aunque reclamando por lo bajo, y decide acompañar a House de vuelta con Cuddy. Wilson se acerca a ella e intenta llevarla en brazos, pero ella se niega aún cuando va cojeando casi tanto como House.

- Orgullo… el mismo orgullo – Murmura James.

Fin del flashback

Foreman, Cameron y Chase se encontraban junto a House en la sala de diagnósticos, discutiendo sobre lo que sus investigaciones habían revelado. Poco después entra Delbruck, con una expresión bastante molesta en el rostro. Verde grisáceo enfrentado a un azul cielo; la mirada de Delbruck contra la de House.

La situación incomodó un poco a Cameron y a Foreman, mientras Chase los observó impávido. Cameron estaba incluso dispuesta a hacer de mediadora entre ambos, a sabiendas de que la actitud del ojiazul acababa con la paciencia de cualquiera.

- Muy graciosito – Dijo Delbruck mientras le entregaba una carpeta a House – Con que dejándome las horas de clínica a mí… ¡Y sin siquiera preguntarme!

- Si te preguntaba, ibas a decir que no. La otra opción era haberte mandado a revisar la basura de la universidad junto a Chase, pero agradece que te dejé la opción menos mala… Además, según me enteré al final fue casi como si yo hubiese hecho la consulta…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Porque una mujer le vino a poner quejas a Cuddy por algo que le dijiste respecto de cómo estaba cuidando de su hijo y de lo mal que se veía con el abrigo de piel que llevaba… Pero sabes, creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, por lo que si hacías eso para meterme en problemas, no resultó. Cuddy está más que habituada a eso.

Con una expresión algo derrotada, Delbruck no dice nada y prefiere sentarse a la mesa junto a los otros tres doctores jóvenes. Cameron interviene, mostrando la caja de piroxicam y colocándola sobre la mesa.

- Encontramos esto en el botiquín del departamento… Y como según Chase la comida que se sirve en el instituto no presenta problema alguno, suponemos que un exceso de esto sería la causa de los trastornos.

- Concuerda con el dolor epigástrico, la hemorragia digestiva, el vómito… una reacción anafiláctica provocaría las convulsiones… Pero aún tengo mis dudas – dice Delbruck.

- ¿Lo dices porque los AINES provocan falla renal e hipertensión, y el paciente no lo presenta? – replica Chase – son síntomas que se dan sólo en algunos pacientes…

- Entonces tenemos un diagnóstico – interviene House, mientras Chase le dirige una mirada triunfante a Delbruck – Lamentablemente para estos casos, aún conociendo el AINES causante de la intoxicación, no hay un antídoto específico. Háganle un tratamiento sintomático, y aceleren la desintoxicación administrándole carbón activado.

Los patos salen de la sala de diagnósticos, pero Delbruck alcanza a Cameron, deteniéndola un momento.

- Cameron, quiero que me lleves al apartamento del paciente. Hay algo que no cuadra en el diagnóstico…

- No hay problema – Contesta Cameron – Puedo llevarte… Hiciste que dudara de mi propio diagnóstico, y debo reconocer que esta no es mi área, pues mi especialidad es la inmunología. Vamos!

- Gracias por comprender. Por cierto, ¿ese Chase tiene algo en mi contra?

- Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué te hace pensar en ello?

- Es sólo una ligera impresión. Será mejor darnos prisa.

House y Wilson en el comedor del hospital.

- ¿Así es que le hiciste creer a Chase que estaba en lo correcto sólo porque querías ver qué hacía Delbruck para apoyar su teoría?

- ¿Por qué no? Tengo que ver si aún posee las agallas que la caracterizaban hace nueve años.

- ¿Aún después de la queja que te presentó Cuddy?

- La verdad se quejó más por haber evadido las horas de clínica que por los reclamos que recibió por el carácter de Delbruck. Quién la entiende ¡Debería agradecer que al menos alguien hizo esas horas!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Haz lo que quieras…

- Si tú lo dices – House toma el café y la mitad del sándwich de Wilson y se los lleva, dejando al oncólogo con la cuenta.

- ¡No me refería a eso! Vuelve acá! – pero para ser cojo, House camina bastante rápido.

Mientras tanto, Cameron había llegado junto a Delbruck al apartamento del paciente.

- ¿Dónde encontraron las cajas de piroxicam?

- Por aquí, en el baño – Indica Cameron, pero cuando se disponen a entrar sorprenden a una joven retirando algo de la repisita tras el espejo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunta la chica, con cara de pocos amigos – ¿Y cómo es que entraron al apartamento de Charles?...

- Podemos explicarlo, pasa que – intenta decir Cameron, pero la joven la interrupe.

- No, no hace falta, ya sé por qué tienen una llave… Con que son las nuevas "amiguitas" de ese idiota, no? – la joven se acerca amenazante con una navaja que ha tomado desde la repisa del baño – Pues hasta acá llegó la diversión, Charles está en el hospital y será imposible que se recupere después de esta…

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¡Oye, ni siquiera nos gusta ese chico, nosotras dos…! – Delbruck también intenta razonar con la joven pero ella intenta atacar a Cameron, ante lo cual Pam se interpone recibiendo una gran herida en el hombro – Ouch! ¿Y ahora qué pretendes?

- Además, por qué te llevas esas cajas – replica Cameron, ayudando a Delbruck – O quizás sea que… ¿Tienes algo que ver?

- ¡¿Cómo lo saben?! – Pregunta asustada la joven, pero antes de que Cameron o Delbruck puedan contestarle corre hacia la puerta llevándose las cajas de suplementos de hierro, dándole un empujón a Cameron antes de salir. Ella cae, pero se incorpora rápidamente, y para evitar que la joven escape Delbruck sale tras ella, corriendo lo más que puede. Debido a la lesión en su rodilla esto se le hace difícil y además doloroso, sin contar que la herida sangra profusamente, pero la joven se tropieza con una alfombra en el pasillo y Delbruck logra interceptarla.

- Tendrás que decirle a la policía tus motivos – Dice Delbruck, forcejeando con la chica hasta que llega Cameron, quién ya ha llamado al 911.

- Para nosotras, el caso está resuelto… Por si no lo sabías, somos parte del equipo médico que está intentando salvar a Charles – interviene Cameron.

Rato después la joven es llevada por la policía y Cameron ayuda a Delbruck, ya que además de la herida que le provocase la joven, el sobreesfuerzo en la rodilla hizo que la lesión comenzara a doler nuevamente.

Más tarde, de vuelta en el Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital…

House se encuentra en su oficina, jugando en su computador. Chase entra, pero House ni siquiera lo mira.

- ¿Por qué si sabía que el diagnóstico no era correcto no me dijo nada?

House sigue ensimismado en su juego.

- ¡Contésteme! ¿Es por esa novata Delbruck? ¿Tiene algo de especial?

Ante la insistencia, House se digna a contestar, sin dejar el computador.

- ¡Deja de cuestionarme! ¿Por qué mejor no me explicas por qué das un diagnóstico erróneo sólo por llevarle la contraria a Delbruck?

Chase se queda en silencio. House deja de lado el juego, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Chase.

- Esta vez no pasaba gran cosa. A lo más el tratamiento era inefectivo, pero esa sucia táctica de enlodar el trabajo de otros te puede costar el trabajo en lugar de asegurártelo. ¿Es eso lo que buscas?

- No, pero…

- Pero nada. ¿Estás tarado? Además Delbruck no tiene nada de especial. Es tan médico como tú o como yo, otro pato más para mi equipo. Si te preocupa el pago, que sepas que recibe un 70 de lo que está escrito en tu cheque mensual. No viene a ganar simpatías, viene a perfeccionarse igual que tú, Cameron o Foreman. Pero si vas a continuar con esa actitud, recuerda que nadie es imprescindible…

Chase, derrotado, decide irse sin decir una palabra. Camino a la salida, divisa a Foreman en la habitación del paciente, que lentamente evoluciona favorablemente, y un pasillo más allá a Cameron cuidando de Delbruck, a quién revisa la herida del hombro y además inyecta un calmante en la rodilla. Nota las miradas que se dirigen ambas… Esa mirada de Allison, la conocía bien… Pero no, no podía ser cierto…

Chase prefirió seguir su camino. Esa no había sido una buena semana.

Mientras que para Delbruck, finalizaba no sólo habiendo ganado más conocimientos y experiencias, sino incluso algo más…

Fin?

** Notas finales: ** Terminé con el misterio del paciente, pero creo que no podré decir lo mismo de la aventura de Delbruck en el PPTH. Ser parte del equipo de House da para mucho, y creo que lo que iba a ser una historia corta se va a extender algunos capítulos más, jeje. Gracias por seguir con la serie de fanfics y disculpen si cometí algún error médico, pero mi área profesional no es la medicina, me limito a conocimientos que he adquirido de curiosa leyendo publicaciones sobre el tema y basándome en experiencias personales y no es lo mismo U. Espero no haber cambiado mucho la personalidad de cada uno, y pedirles por favor a las fans de Chase que me perdonen pero lo voy a hacer sufrir un poco, lamentablemente se lo está buscando por llevarle la contra a Delbruck xD.

See ya!


End file.
